the twin
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: when Zak finds out he might have a twin that has a dark power he will do anthing to find out if this is ture. You might not know it but I was the first one with the Twin Idea! Oh! And this story will be re writen...
1. The girl

"Come one we have to hurry" Doc yelled to his famley. They were tring to get a clue to finding kur hidden befor argost got it. "GREETINGS saturdays, thank you for finding that clue to finding kur for me" the man spoke. behide him was munya van rook, and then a girl Zak's age came out of the shadows and went in front of van rook. She had black hair but white bangs that were parted to one side. Doc and Drew looked at her then there eyes wided. "I don't think you have ment me friend and i thought she should be able to come with me now on my misstions" He said as the girl stayed silent.

So about 5 min. later they were all firhting but the girl. doc and doyle were taking car of munya and drew van rook and argost. Zak hade the clue in his hand but then the girl jumped down and ran to him when he doge at what seemed to be the speed of light she turned and hit him he fell to the grould and she grabed the clue. She looked over to see that the olney one that was not knocked out was doyle.

So about 10 min. later all of them were awke and when they stood up they saw argost ship was gone. "Dang they got the clue" Zak said. he looked at his parents how were looking pale. "It can't be" Drew said looking at doc. "Well it may or it may not" Doc said holding drew. "May or may not what" Zak asked.\

"What your saying she's my twin sister" Zak yelled out. "Well she might be but were not sure" Doc answerd. "Her name is winter when she was born we could secne a dark feeling in her so we put her in a orphan place and never saw her again untill now" Drew toled her son. "areyousure" fisk said. "Well we will never know until we ask her" Doc said. "but how are we going to ask her she didn't even talkk when she was here" Zak toled his parents. They looked at there son then each other like that was not the olney thing they were hiding.

At wired world.

"Great job today winter" argost said but she did not reapliy. " Now work your magic" Argost said. winter got up toched the clue then her eyes glowed a black color and the writing on the changed to english. "Thank you winter" he said but winter's face stayed the same like munyas dose untill she smiled when munya walked in and triped. "The clue saids olney the crypitid tamers can open the toom of kur" He spoke up. "Very srange' He said wile looking at winter.

**did you like this chapter if so review. :) ^_^ -Rain out**


	2. The Talk

"So how are we going to talk to her she's with argost" Zak told his mom and dad. "We set a trap so just follow us and play along" Doc told his son. Drew was holding a pieace of the kur stone so anyone could see it. "Hello saturdays i see you have my kur stone pieace" He said and just as they thought winter was be hind him. Doyle was behind them and he pulled a swich argost was traped in a web but it missed winter. She just stood there like nothing happened. like she wanted to go with them. so doyle picked her up and toke her and argost to there house.

"Why do you have her argost and how come she don't talk" Drew yelled at argost. "I been taking care of her if i wasen't there she would be dead" He showted back at her. "Well why don't she talk i mean most kids aways talk like Zak" Doyle said as zak looked at him. "She used to talk all the time but she can't anymore" Argost said wile frowning sadley" "And it's all because of me" He said sadley. "What do you mean" They all asked.

This flash back is what argost is telling them

_"So what is this" a 10 year old winter said to argost. "It is called the kur stone" "Where are we taking it" "We have to get it to the ship befor anyone tries to steal it" He told her. "give the kur stone to me now argost" A voice called out. it was wanting the kur stone he just toke from the sturdays.__ "RUN" Argost yelled as they all runed. "Here" Argost said as he thow the kur stone at her. She caught it then he turned arould and in about 5 mins. was k. on the grould. When he turned arould to make sure winter was ok he saw the writing on the kur stone was changing and winter's eyes were glowing black and that was the last time he heared her voice._

"But how could you lose your voice just by toching the kur stone" Zak asked argost. "Well i'm not really sure but sence then every time she touches somting writen in that Shumeric writing it changes and she can't write in English olny shumeric and she can't talk. for years i have been trieing to find out how to get her voice back but so far everything has been a failed atimed" Argost told them. They all looked at one anather then stared walking to were winter was.

**please review.**


	3. No Talking

"Hi Drew said as she walked in the room were winter was. She just stared at Drew because well she can't talk. "Sorry i forgot you can't talk" She said sitting down next to Winter. Winter olny stared and when drew looked in her eyes she saw pure darkness.

"Can you try to communicate to us at all" Doc said looking at her. She shoke her head no. "Do you know sighn language" Doyle asked but she still shoke her head no.

"come in the hallway for a min guys" Drew said as they all got up and went to the halway. When they got in there she said "She hased to have a way to communicate right" She said "Wait argost said that she can write in Shumeric and mom can read it we should try that" Zak said to everyone. "Ok lets do it" They all said.

When they walked in the room she was still sitting there of corse. "Ok writ what you want to say on this pice of paper" Drew said handing her a pincle and a pen. She wrote somthing then handed it to Drew. "Can you read it mom" Zak said looking at her. Drew put the paper down. "No i can not" She said everyone. They all stared at the grould untill they heared winter get up. She walked over and put her hand on the paper. Her eyes gow like they did when she touch the kur stone then the writing changed to english. They stared at winter as she just sat back down.

**like it review if you want more**


End file.
